Kecelakaan Membawa Berkah
by Naru Shinohara
Summary: Sai tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang ternyata adalah temannya sekaligus –ehm, sang gebetan. Mumpung lagi dekat, langsung saja Sai menyatakan perasaannya. Ternyata selama ini cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan! AU! SaiIno. Didedikasikan untuk event #FLORE2017. Judul dan summary gaje. Mind to RnR?


**Kecelakaan Membawa Berkah**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan batin.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari anime Net-juu no Susume. Tentunya itu juga bukan punya saya.

AU!, OOC, typos, RIP EYD, dan ranjau-ranjau tersembunyi lainnya.

Didedikasikan untuk _event_ FLORE 2017

Selamat membaca!

.

.

'Sial. Kenapa jadwal kuliahnya mendadak sekali, sih? Aku bahkan belum sempat sarapan.' Pagi-pagi begini, seorang Sai sudah menggerutu kesal sambil meminum susu kotak dalam perjalanannya menuju kampus sebagai pengganjal perut agar tidak terlalu kosong. Baru pukul tujuh pagi dan dia harus sudah bersiap meletakkan pantatnya di kursi dan mendengarkan ocehan dosen. Pemuda itu menghela napas lelah.

Namun sepertinya kesialan masih mengikutinya.

Di pertigaan jalan yang sudah dekat dengan kampusnya, Sai yang berjalan dengan cepat tanpa tengok kiri kanan tidak menyadari keberadaan sesosok gadis jelita berambut pirang yang datang dari arah kanan, yang juga berjalan tak kalah cepat dengan si pemuda. Bahkan sedikit berlari kecil. Lalu—

-BRUK!

Mereka bertabrakan. Tubuh ringan si gadis malang terdorong oleh badan kekar Sai. Sehingga dirinya terjatuh dengan kedua sikunya mendarat terlebih dahulu dan bergesekan dengan aspal jalan. Si pirang meringis kesakitan. Sikunya yang tak terlindung apapun karena dia memakai baju lengan pendek pasti sudah luka saat ini. Gadis itu melirik ke samping, melihat keadaan pemuda yang menabraknya barusan yang kini tengah terduduk mengusap lututnya yang sakit karena membentur tanah yang keras.

"M-maaf, aku tidak melihatmu tadi—lho, Ino?!" terdapat suara keterkejutan yang bisa dibilang terlalu berlebihan dalam suara Sai. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis yang ditabraknya ini bisa dibilang adalah (uhuk)orangyangdisukainya(uhuk). Seketika Sai langsung merasa bersalah padanya.

"Sai- _kun_?" Gadis pirang menatap si pemuda bingung. Ternyata dia teman yang satu jurusan dengannya. Dan sekarang mereka harus sama-sama menghadiri kelas pagi yang mendadak ini. Lalu Ino kembali meringis saat rasa perih mulai menggerayami sikunya.

"Ah! Kau terluka, ya? Ayo kita obati lukamu di ruang kesehatan kampus. Sudah tidak jauh, kok." Sai membantu Ino berdiri, lalu menarik pelan tangannya untuk menuntunnya menuju ruang kesehatan.

.

.

Sampailah kedua insan beda gender itu di ruang kesehatan. Sai langsung menyerahkan penanganan siku si gadis yang berdarah pada dokter yang bertugas di sana. Duduk di kursi tak jauh dari Ino, mengamati cara si dokter membalut luka Ino yang masih meringis kesakitan. Tiba-tiba, ponsel Sai berbunyi singkat tanda ada pesan yang masuk.

 _Dari: Nara Shikamaru_

 _Hei, di mana kau? Kelas sudah mau dimulai, lho. Oh iya, Ino juga belum datang. Kau melihatnya?_

Sai terdiam. Dia bisa saja pergi ke kelas sekarang. Namun, dia tidak bisa (dan tidak ingin) meninggalkan gadis yang terluka ini sendirian. Mana bisa dia meninggalkan seorang gadis yang terluka karena ulahnya tanpa berbuat apa-apa, 'kan? Dengan cepat, Sai membalas pesan singkat itu.

 _Kepada: Nara Shikamaru_

 _Tolong katakan pada Asuma-_ sensei _kalau aku akan datang telat. Dan soal Ino, dia sekarang sedang bersamaku. Tolong beritahukan juga ke Asuma-_ sensei _, ya._

Mata sipit Shikamaru sedikit terbelalak melihat balasan dari teman baiknya itu. Dia kembali membalas pesan singkat.

 _Dari: Nara Shikamaru_

 _Wow, kau sudah ada kemajuan rupanya. Kutunggu pajak jadiannya, ya._

Alis Sai berkerut tanda kesal, tapi pipinya bersemu merah. Duh, _tsundere_ -nya kumat.

Dia lalu membalas kembali kepada si pemuda Nara.

 _Kepada: Nara Shikamaru_

Urusai!

Sai menutup ponselnya, lalu kembali menunggu sang dokter selesai mengobati Ino. Lalu tak lama kemudian, Ino berkata, "Sai- _kun_ , kau boleh pergi ke kelas terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak apa-apa sendirian." Sai menatap si pirang. Menatap mata beriris biru yang terlihat memelas dan menahan sakit itu. Mana mungkin dia bisa meninggalkannya jika sebenarnya si gadis juga tak ingin?

"Kau ini. Mana mungkin aku tidak bertanggung jawab setelah melukai seseorang? Lagipula, kita sudah terlanjur terlambat. Mau buru-buru pun tidak ada pengaruhnya," ujar Sai, tersenyum pada Ino yang kemudian dibalas hal yang sama. Ino menatap Sai dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dan juga cukup lama. Cukup untuk sang dokter menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Kau masih sempat menghadiri kelasmu. Cepatlah," ujar dokter itu sambil membereskan peralatan yang sudah dipakai. Kedua mahasiswa itu membungkuk sopan dan berterima kasih. Lalu dengan tergesa mendatangi ruangan kelas mereka. Yah, untunglah dosen berjanggut bernama Asuma itu cukup baik hati dan membiarkan mereka mengikuti kelasnya. Hanya tempat duduk di bagian depan yang masih kosong. Sai dan Ino lalu mengisi dua di antara beberapa kursi yang masih tersisa.

"Anu, Ino, setelah ini tidak ada kelas lagi, 'kan?" tanya Sai saat Ino sedang mengeluarkan buku catatannya.

"Iya, jadwal kita hari ini hanya ini saja. Kenapa?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu nanti," jawab Sai. Gadis di sampingnya hanya menjawab dengan mengangguk kebingungan. Sementara Shikamaru yang kebetulan duduk di belakang mereka tersenyum saat tak sengaja mendengar percakapan singkat keduanya.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Sai- _kun_?" tanya Ino pada si pemuda pucat yang kini tengah memasukkan buku catatannya ke dalam tas. Kelas sudah selesai saat ini, dan orang lain sudah pergi terlebih dahulu. Termasuk Shikamaru.

"Um... Bagaimana kalau kita bicaranya di kantin? Kebetulan aku sudah ingin makan," ujar Sai malu-malu kucing sambil tertawa pelan dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Bibir Ino membentuk lengkungan yang terlihat manis saat melihat Sai malu-malu begitu.

Kantin kampus tidak terlalu penuh. Jadi mereka bisa menempati tempat duduk di manapun setelah memesan makanan. Sai memesan _omurice_ , sedangkan ino hanya memesan seporsi _ice cream waffle_ dan teh. Mereka menempati tempat di pojok ruangan dekat jendela. Keduanya lalu mulai menyuapkan makanan masing-masing ke dalam mulut untuk mengisi perut.

"Ne, Ino," panggil Sai. Yang disebut namanya menoleh, dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan _waffle_. Sai meringis dan membatin dalam hati. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa Ino bisa terlihat begitu manis saat sedang makan? Mungkin semanis jus jeruk yang dipesannya ini.

"Mengenai apa yang ingin kukatakan tadi, aku ingin meminta maaf telah menabrakmu tadi. Sampai terluka begitu." Sai membungkukkan badannya sedikit pada Ino yang melongo meihat Sai yang sampai membungkuk begitu untuk meminta maaf. Dia pun memintanya untuk mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya luka kecil. Sudah tidak sakit lagi, kok." Ino tersenyum lembut sambil memperlihatkan sikunya yang dibalut plester. Si pemuda bersyukur gadis itu memaafkannya.

"Tapi, masih ada satu lagi," sambung Sai. Ino yang baru saja menyuapkan potongan _waffle_ ke dalam mulutnya tidak langsung mengunyah makanan itu dan malah kembali memasang muka pongo. Yang berambut hitam tak langsung meneruskan kalimatnya. Rasa gugup mulai menyerang.

Bagaimana cara mengatakannya? Bagaimana ekspresi saat mengatakannya? Bagaimana jika nanti aku ditolak? Itulah beberapa pertanyaan yang terngiang di kepalanya bersamaan dengan rasa gugup.

Kira-kira apa sih yang ingin dikatakan Sai? Jika kalian menebak pemuda itu akan menembak Ino untuk menjadi kekasihnya, maka kalian mendapat nilai seratus. Gadis itu sudah dia sukai sejak semester pertama. Baru kali ini dia mempunyai keberanian untuk menyatakannya. Apakah dia akan menyatakan perasaannya tanpa kegugupan? Apakah Ino akan menerimanya? Mari kita saksikan bersama.

"Ino, sebenarnya, aku sudah menykaimu sejak lama. Tapi baru kali ini bisa aku beritahu padamu. Um... Maukah... kau m-menjadi p-pacarku?" Akhirnya keluarlah kalimat keramat itu dari mulut Sai dengan gugup dan intonasi yang tidak terlalu tinggi namun masih bisa menjangkau telinga Ino. Sai langsung memalingkan wajah merahnya ke samping. Dia malu, saudara-saudara.

Pemuda itu menunggu jawaban dari Ino bak seorang kandidat gubernur menunggu hasil pemilu diumumkan. Tangannya mengaduk-aduk nasi pesanannya yang baru separuh dimakan. Ino masih terdiam. Belum mau menjawab pertanyaan tadi dan memrprioritaskan mengunyah _waffle_ di mulutnya. Lalu makanan itu ditelan. Ino minum dulu sebentar sebelum memberikan jawaban.

" _Ano_ , Sai- _kun_ , sebenarnya..." Sai greget karena kalimat Ino begitu menggantung. Tapi saat mendengar kata 'sebenarnya', Sai sudah siap jika dia akan ditolak. Namun, takdir berkata lain.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Jadi.. iya, aku mau." Wajah Ino memerah di akhir kalimatnya. Kini giliran Sai yang bengong tidak percaya. Baru sadar setelah Ino kembali tersenyum padanya. Tangan pucat dan kekar pemuda itu memegang tangan ramping ino. Dengan muka terkejut dan mata berbinar yang begitu OOC, Sai mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada Ino yang menerima tawarannya(?).

Setelah mereka menghabiskan makanan dan pulang dari kampus, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan bersama sebagai perayaan hari pertama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Berita ini pun dengan cepat menyebar di kampus. Secara Ino adalah orang yang lumayan dikenal di kalangan angkatannya.

.

.

End

.

.

OMAKE

"Nah, jadi begitulah awal bagaimana ibu dan ayahmu ini berpacaran." Yamanaka Ino mengakhiri cerita panjangnya mengenai bagaimana pertama kali dia dan suaminya berpacaran, sebagaimana yang ditanyakan oleh si kecil Yamanaka Inojin. Anak lelaki yang baru menginjak usia tujuh tahun itu entah mengapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Sungguh tidak romantis, ya, cara ayahmu menyatakan perasaannya. Sebenarnya dalam ekspektasiku ayahmu akan melakukannya di taman sambil memberi sebuket bunga. Ini malah di kantin dengan alasan dia lapar. Apalagi saat menyatakan perasaannya, ayahmu gugup setengah mati. Payah. Kau jangan seperti itu saat besar nanti, ya, Inojin." Ino berceramah panjang lebar. Diakhiri dengan tawa kecil dan anggukan polos Inojin.

"Hey, aku bisa mendengarmu," ujar Sai dari ruang kerjanya yang tak jauh dari ruang keluarga tempat Ino dan anak mereka tengah mengobrol. Pria itu meninggalkan pekerjaannya sejenak, lalu bergabung bersama mereka. "Lagipula, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu? Jangan bilang kau sudah ingin pacaran." Sai menginterogasi anak sendiri.

"Ih, ayah. Aku hanya penasaran saja tentang masa lalu kalian. Dan aku mana mau pacaran sekarang." Inojin menjawab dengan ketus. Lalu mendelik ke arah ayahnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang, ayo kita makan malam bersama. Menu hari ini adalah _momen tofu_!" Ino dengan girang merangkul suami dan anaknya yang sangat dia cintai dengan erat. Mereka pun berjalan bersama ke ruang makan untuk menikmati makan malam bersama dalam kehangatan sebuah keluarga.

.

.

.

End beneran

.

.

.

Haaaaaah~ /buang napas /bau naga

Ketemu lagi sama Naru! Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca fanfiksi receh yang bagaikan debu jalanan ini. Jika kalian menemukan kesalahan atau ingin memberi saran. Bilang aja, ya!

Mari kita rayakan _event_ FLORE 2017 ini supaya lebih meriah!

Akhir kata, _review please?_ ;)

Naru Shinohara


End file.
